<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad End by LunarApocalipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608323">Bad End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarApocalipse/pseuds/LunarApocalipse'>LunarApocalipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, My Poor Baby Didn't Need This, Rape, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarApocalipse/pseuds/LunarApocalipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain and Felix get captured by Miklan's bandits and Milan rapes Felix while Sylvain watches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Miklan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain slowly opened his eyes as he felt the pull of ropes tugging at his wrists and ankles. He tried to recall what led him here. Him and his father had travelled to Fraldarius territory to make a routine visit with Rodrigue and Felix. They arrived, and he and Felix went out to the nearby woods to explore.</p><p>They went out as far as they normally did, until they were suddenly surrounded. They fought, but were quickly taken out by the group of bandits. Sylvain wasn’t too worried. They most likely just wanted a rather large ransom.</p><p>With those final thoughts, Sylvain looked around at his surroundings. They appeared to be in an old fortress, judging from the stone walls and old wooden furniture. Felix was tied up and passed out next to him on the floor.</p><p>He looked to be in pretty bad condition, Sylvain noted with concern. His nose looked like it may be broken, and his clothes were dirty and grimy.</p><p>“Awake are we, little brother scum?”  Sylvain felt dread creep into his spine when he heard the unmissable voice of his elder brother come from behind him.</p><p>“Uhh… Yeah. You got me. Now please let me go.” Sylvain nervously chuckled. He knew that anything involving his brother couldn’t be any good. The sooner he got himself and Felix out of there, the better.</p><p>Miklan knelt down in front of Sylvain. “Hmm, no. I don’t think so. You see, since I’ve been kicked out, I have been having an awfully hard time getting any. Ladies apparently just don’t want to lay with a bandit lord as much as a stuck up noble snotrag.”</p><p>He walked over to Felix and lifted him up by his hair, making something deep fiery and angry boil up inside of Sylvain’s gut. </p><p>“I thought about it and realised how cute your little friend here was, but it just wouldn’t be fun to do this alone! So I waited for you to come just so I could have some company while I fuck your little friend silly.”</p><p>Sylvain’s eyes widened when he heard what his brother wanted to do to his crush and best friend. Felix was the best person Sylvain knew, and he had already been through a lot after he lost Glenn. Sylvain would do anything to make Felix not have to go through this too.</p><p>“Miklan, please don’t, Felix hasn’t done anything to you, please don’t do this to him!” Sylvain shouted, trying to escape from his bonds.</p><p>Miklan did nothing but laugh. “No, I’m gonna do this to him, and I’m going to love it. You are going to be forced to just sit there and watch.” Miklan’s hand released Felix’s navy hair and laced it’s way around Felix’s neck, pulling him up to eye level with him.</p><p>Squeezing tight, Miklan held onto Felix as he undid the belt buckles on Felix’s belt. The pants dropped to the floor quickly followed by the underclothes, leaving Felix in just his shirt which was quickly ripped down the front, revealing his skinny muscular frame.</p><p>“How is this kid so skinny? He almost looks like a girl!” Miklan rubbed his hand all over Felix's lithe frame, making Felix shiver as his bleary unfocused eyes opened.</p><p>"What's going on? Sylvain?" Felix asked equal parts tired and confused. He looked around, growing increasingly panicked as he realized he wasn't wearing anything and Sylvain was tied up nearby. </p><p>"Miklan?" Felix questioned when he noticed that he was being held in a bruising grip by Miklan. "What are you doing?" He didn't get it, he was only thirteen, after all.</p><p>Miklan laughed cruelly. "Oh, nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over."</p><p>One of his large hands reached down to tug at Felix's nipples. Felix gasped when he felt the first tugs. Miklan twisted and pulled at it until it was red and swollen. It would most certainly be bruised in the morning.</p><p>Miklan's hand travelled father down, getting extremely close to Felix's cock.</p><p>"Stop, please Miklan!" Sylvain pleaded, tugging as hard as he could at the ropes binding him. "If you are going to do this, do it to me!"</p><p>Miklan turned from Felix's face, which was now blushing a furious red and eyes decorated with unshed tears, and glared at Sylvain. "Oh yeah? Why? Don't tell me you actually care for this little bitch?" He took Sylvain's silence and slight flush as a yes. "You are! Hah! What a fool! Why would he ever love you! You aren't worth anything."</p><p>Once Miklan finished yelling at Sylvain he told him, "And about fuckig you instead, I'm not into incest. So no." </p><p>He then turned back to Felix and reached his hand around the younger boy's cock, making Felix try to squirm away from the older man's touch.</p><p>"Stop! Miklan - don't!" Felix looked panicked, he was struggling so hard that the ropes were beginning to cut into his flesh and blood on the floor. His face was also the perfect picture of panic. His eyes were wide and crazed with a clear panic shining in them.</p><p>The look made Sylvain want nothing more than to rush over and hug him.</p><p>Miklan stroked his hand up and down on Felix's cock, making it stiffen under his touch.</p><p>His other hand reached around to Felix's backside, two of his fingers sliding to the back to prob at Felix's virgin hole. His cold fingers brutally entered into the small opening, forcing it to open wider.</p><p>Felix's eyes began to tear up when he felt a third finger enter him. The feeling was odd and uncomfortable, and the feeling was only made worse when he looked over to Sylvain. The red haired boy's face was scarlet with rage and fury, he was struggling fiercely against his bonds, trying in vain to break free.</p><p>Suddenly the fingers were pulled out. Felix, for just a moment, fooled himself into thinking it was over and he would be freed. But that thought was quickly ended with one brutal thrust.</p><p>Felix's eyes shot open wide when Miklan thrust all the way in.</p><p>"Ah, that's right, take it you slut." Miklan began to slightly pull out before thrusting in again quickly. </p><p>Felix felt water on his cheeks. His eyes had begun to cry. The brutal thrusting making Felix cry in pain, and it only got worse when he felt the blood stream down his thighs.</p><p>Milan ripped something inside of him, and Felix wondered how he would get home after this. He wouldn't be able to walk, and he doubted Sylvain's ability to carry him.</p><p>Sylvain.</p><p>Felix looked over to Sylvain, and began to cry even more at what he saw.</p><p>Sylvain was slumped over on the ground, having worn himself into exhaustion trying to get loose. His arms were covered in scrapes and scratches from dragging himself on the rough cracked tile floor. </p><p>He definitely wouldn't be able to help Felix back.</p><p>A groan was heard from behind Felix and he felt a warm wetness enter into him. Miklan apparently had finished inside of him and was now pulling out.</p><p>Felix could feel the sticky substance run down his legs, mixing with the blood already on his thighs.</p><p>"Thanks, kid." Miklan smacked Felix on the ass. "Maybe we can do it again sometime."</p><p>He went over to Sylvain, who was barely awake on the ground. "You owed this to me, after all, I never had friends, so you should have to loan me yours from time to time."</p><p>He then left the room with a call to his bandit troop.</p><p>"We're leaving! Gather your things and let's go!"</p><p>Felix crawled over to Sylvain and untied him. He was instantly pulled into Sylvain's arms and cuddled up near him.</p><p>"I'm so sorry…" Sylvain croaked out.</p><p>"It's not your fault, Sylvain, I don't blame you, the only one to blame is Miklan." </p><p>Sylvain didn't respond. He only hugged Felix tighter.</p><p>They would figure out how to get home later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't need to write this but I did</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>